This invention relates to an actuator system for automatically opening and closing the hatch covers of railroad cars. More specifically, the actuator system can operate at any selected location along a railroad track without the need for a dedicated loading/unloading facility.
Railroad cars of various types have been employed for years to transport a variety of materials. For instance, a hopper car typically transports particulate and granular materials, such as grain, and is loaded through one or more hatches in the top of the car. One type of common hopper car presents a continuous trough extending substantially the length of the car which communicates with the top of the car and is closed during transport by a series of longitudinally extending, end-to-end hatch covers. Each cover may be of from eight to thirteen feet in length and weigh on the order of 100 pounds. Other types of railroad cars may also include similar hatch covers that are closed during transport and then opened for loading or unloading.
Obviously, manually opening these covers is very difficult and awkward due to their size, weight and elevated position. It would be advantageous to be able to automatically open the hatch covers of railroad cars remotely at selected locations along the railroad line in case of emergency or otherwise, without the need for a dedicated loading/unloading facility.
Typically, a train is composed of various types of railroad cars having differently configured and constructed hatch openings and covers. Accordingly, it also would be advantageous to be able to automatically open the hatch covers of any combination of cars without requiring manual access.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the subject invention to provide a railroad car cover actuator system employing an opening camming device mounted on the car, a first inflatable hose on the camming device for automatically opening an associated cover and a second inflatable hose on a closing camming device for automatically closing the cover.
Another important object of the subject invention is to provide a railroad car cover actuator system having an inflatable opening and closing camming device mounted adjacent a railroad car cover and a strapping member which, when the camming device is inflated, causes the strapping member to automatically swing the cover between an open and a closed position.
Another object of the subject invention is to provide a railroad car cover actuator as aforesaid that includes an opening strap and a closing strap for opening and closing the car cover upon inflation of the camming device.
Yet another object of the subject invention is to provide a railroad car cover actuator that automatically and remotely opens the car""s hatch covers at any selected location along the railroad line without the need for a dedicated loading/unloading facility.
Still a further object of the subject invention is to provide a railroad cover actuator that automatically opens the car""s hatch covers, eliminating the danger associated with manually opening the covers.
Still a further object of the subject invention is to provide a railroad car cover actuator that is adaptable for use with a variety of railroad car types.
Still another object of the subject invention is to provide a railroad car cover actuator that reduces the labor, expense and time required to open hatch covers.
Yet a further object of the subject invention is to provide a railroad car cover actuator that is cost effective and eliminates the expense and danger of running boards used by workers to access the hatch covers.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent as the description proceeds.